Prompt: Tiramisu
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: This Tokio hotel Fanfic was done with the prompt Tiramisu. Bill in an Ice cream shop....drooling over a pregnant woman. Laughter happens.


**To tell the truth I have had this idea for a long time.  
But don't tell Em that cause that's cheating.  
Have you ever noticed that there are always pregnant women in an ice cream shop?**

I asked Emily for a prompt and she came up with Tiramisu.  
What that girl has with that cake like substince is beond me.  
Either way this is what i came up with  
REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS ALWAYS WELCOME!

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

Prompt: Tiramisu.

By your ever awesome and very humble writer. Hannah.

____________________________________

Bill Kaulitz watched as a very pregnant women with soft brown hair and spirited green eyes licked a very very tall Tiramisu flavored ice cream cone as she waited for someone to make a coffee drink.

He watched as her long tongue darted out from between her soft, red lips.

Her face was filled with emotion as one hand rested on her rather large stomach and the other held the cone to her face.

He watched as she moaned at the taste causing him to moan at her.

Her soft skin sparkled in the florescent light.

People rushed about and kids laughed.

Bill's brother and band mates watched him just about drooling over the women from across the small table that they were sitting in.

"Does he know how ridiculous he looks?" Tom's girlfriend (who was sitting on his lap) asked in his ear as she brushed her red hair out of her face.

"I doubt it." Georg whispered, having heard.

Gustav laughed and licked at his own Ice Cream.

"Wow. She really likes that ice cream huh?" The redhead asked looking at her in humor.

"She looks like she's about to die of pleasure." Gustav said.

"She looks like she's high." The girl said.

"She looks like she's having an orgasm." Both Tom and Georg said at the same time.

"She probably is." The girl sighed.

Bill was still looking at her with lust.

His eyes were glazed over and his mouth was set tight.  
Like he was trying _Not _to lick his lips.

A new song came on the radio.  
The redhead recognized it as Matt Nathansons Laid. .

The girl did a little jig as she heard the song come on.  
Her face lit up as she started to sing.

"This bed is on fire with Passionate love. The Neighbors complain about the noises above." They could hear the pregnant woman sing.

Georg rolled his eyes at Bill as Bill's eyebrows shot up.

"Caught your hand inside a till. Slammed your fingers in the door. Brought out the kitchen's knifes and _skewwweeersss_!" she sang laughing.

A few people laughed at her as she continued to lick her ice cream with the same fevered enjoyment, soon she was down to one scoop.

Bill shifted in his chair and crossed his legs.

"Dress me up in women's clothes, messed around with gender rolls."

"DIE MY EYES AND CALL ME PRETTY!" She sang loudly as she batted at her hair, completely in her own world.

In the background the blender started to buzz.

"I betcha he's hard." Georg whispered, looking at the zoned out Bill

"Hey Bill." Tom asked smirking and calling over the girls singing and the sound of the radio.

"HEY BILL!" Tom shouted when Bill didn't answer.

"Huh?" He said still looking at the girl.

"Are you hard?" Tom asked smirking as the girl smacked his leg.

"Uhhhuuhh…sure…whatever Tom." He said.

The guys laughed at his unwilling admission as he tilted his head to the side.  
Still watching her.

"You're gonna get arrested for stalking if you don't stop staring at her." Gustav said teasingly.

"Okay." Bill said, not hearing a word.

Just then a little girl with blond hair ran up and tugged on Tom's baggy pants.

"Yes?" The redhead asked.

"What's he looking at?" She asked as her mother ran up.

"Clara!" she scolded.

"Nah. It's fine." Tom said smiling down at her.

Georg laughed and scrunched to her level.

"Her" He said pointing to the pregnant woman.

"Huh." The little girl said looking back and forth between them.

"Awww." The lady cooed at them before taking her daughters hand and walking out the door.

Bill let out a soft moan as the woman's long tongue darted out of her mouth and licked the bottom of her chin as cream ran down.

"Hey Bill?" Gustav asked.

"Yeah." Bill said.

"Do you know how sick it is to get stiff over a pregnant chick." He said.

"Shut up." Was Bill's answer.

With a shuttering sound the blender in the background stopped.

The girl looked up as the ice cream guy put the coffee drink in a large cup and handed it to her as she paid.

The girl ate what was left of the cone as she tilted her head back.

The pregnant girl nodded her thanks and walked over to her husband.

"Here you go babe." She said handing the cup to Bill.

Bill looked up at her as her eyebrows scrunched at his expression.

Seemingly making up his mind he stood up, grabbed her hand and walked her too the door.

"Where are we going?" her voice was heard, it was full of amusement and arousal.

"Home." He said quickly walking out, opening the door of the car for her, got in himself and drove off.

"RIGHT!" Georg said.

"I don't think I needed to see that." Gustav commented.


End file.
